


Camping

by dragonshost



Series: The L-Squad [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Humor, just like my mother, lisanna is gung ho about camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy and Levy don't quite share Lisanna's enthusiasm for camping.





	Camping

Lisanna loved camping with her siblings while on jobs. There was just something about being able to make time in each of their schedules for a joint job, making the preparations, and the bonding time they got to spend. It reminded her a great deal of the time before they joined the guild, as well – when all they had in the world was each other.

She was rapidly discovering, however, that neither of her girlfriends were the camping sort. Lucy was by far the easier of the two to deal with, with her ability to pack appropriately and in a timely fashion, and with her prior experience with it even if every other word out of her mouth was a complaint about either the food or the location or the lack of a proper toilet.

Levy, on the other hand, had attempted to bring an entire library's worth of books with her before Lisanna and Lucy had put the kibosh on that plan. They would be sharing the one tent, after all. Otherwise, Lisanna suspected that Lucy wouldn't have cared one whit about what Levy chose to drag along with her. Upon further inquiry, it was soon revealed that Levy hadn't been camping in a number of years, her team preferring to stay within range of hotels on their jobs.

"Three books totally aren't going to be enough for the whole weekend," bemoaned the blue haired woman, already three quarters of the way through one of books Lucy had allowed her to bring.

"Forget books," Lucy muttered under her breath, "what are we going to do about the bugs? I didn't realize we'd be camping by a lake, or I would have brought a lot more bug-spray. We're going to get eaten alive."

It hadn't even been half a day.

"Levy, we'll be going swimming later, remember?" Lisanna gently reminded her. "We'll be doing a bunch of other things, too. You won't be bored, I promise. And Lucy, I brought a bunch of bug-spray, too. So I think we'll be covered in that area."

When the other two opened their mouths to protest, she leveled a stare at them that she'd picked up from her sister. Their jaws closed with a snap.

"Now… who's ready to change into our swimsuits?" Lisanna asked them cheerfully, already unzipping her bag. She watched in satisfaction as they scrambled to grab theirs, confident that this vacation would be perfect.

They were going to have  _fun_ , dammit.

Even if she had to drag them by their hair into it.


End file.
